Greatest challenges
by VANGM
Summary: It's junior year at Middleton high and prom is a few weeks away. What if instead of Ron going to Campwannaweep he went Japan to train as not as a ninja but learning a Sword-Style. Would Ron be able to stop two take over the world plots in one night? There might be a ron/? pairing... Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of going to Campwannaweep Ron try to become a ninja, but**

_10 years..._

_On the mountains of Japan there was a ancient ninja school called Yamanouchi. During training an old man supervised his students and saw a particular small young blonde boy of age of 5 yrs old. As the sensei watch over he noticed the blonde being picked on and bullied. As he watched a tall man with a trench coat with a sword in hidden inside. As the man approached the old man._

"Been a long time... old friend." The man says.

"It's good to see you too Hiko Seijuro XIII" Sensei replies smiling.

"You've never asked me to train one of your students." Seijuro says. "Why now?"

"Maybe it's time to decide on a disciple for you to passed on your style." Sensei replies.

As they both continue their discussion the seijuro couldn't find a apprentice to pass on his style too. As Seijuro headed back out he noticed 3 to 4 black hair students surrounding a certain blonde boy. As he watches one of the boys spotted him.

"What are you looking at?!" One of the boys asked who seems to be the leader of the group. "Wanna get your butt kicked?"

After a minute or two Seijuro just grab a nearby trees branch.

"Well... I have time **when** I beat you guys leave him alone." Seijuro says

10min later give or take

The ninja students were all left laying on the ground. He turned to the blonde boy.

"They won bug you again." Seijuro says. "What's your name?"

"Ronald Stoppable." Ron replied.

"Ronald... that's to long for a swordsman. How about Ron?" Seijuro asked. As Ron nodded.

"Come. Follow me and I will teach you my style." Seijuro says

As they both leave the school sensei that thought 'Stoppable San you will have trouble times, but you may be the only one that save the world when it matters most.'


	2. Chapter 2

_11yrs later..._

Ron Stoppable woke up from a dream ever since him and his best friend/sidekick since pre-k "the great hero Kim Possible." During that time he gained skills that made him a legend by training under Hiko Seijuro XIII. From him he learned a sword style called "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" a style that allows his light and quick frame to make deadly attacks in "God like speed." During his first in a while visit in Japan he learned that the style was used during a war as an former assassin named "Himura Battosai."

After Ron found out about his style he sworn to Yamanouchi school and his pet mole-rat Rufus that he would NEVER used to kill. As Ron was getting ready for school he practice daily on his lotus blade he converted to a reverse blade sword.

"Whoo! So now that I'm done let me go take a shower so that we can head over to Kim's place." Ron told Rufus as he put his training equipment on the attic of his house.

When Ron got out of the shower the mirror in his bathroom didn't show a skinny, normal seventeen year old boy, but a toned body with eight pack abs. When he got out he went to put his black inside shirt and his trademark red jersey.

When he got to the front door of his friend house Kim's mother said"Kimmie already left to school." Mrs. Possible explained.

"Oh... ok see you later Dr. P." Ron replied.

For Kim Possible the day went without any problems until cheer practice. As Kim walked into the gym the other girls kept quiet. It was Bonnie Rockwell who spoke first.

"So Kim have you gotten a date to prom in two months?" Bonnie asked.

"So what! It's just a dance..." Kim replies. As she suddenly became shy that she doesn't have a date to prom.

With a surprise looked Bonnie says "So what?! It's not only a dance it's a to make a "statement"dance."

"Kim. If you keep waiting you'll end going with someone like the chess club captain or..."

"Hey KP! Ron called out.

"Or him." Bonnie said with a disgusted look. While Kim had a 'i am going to the prom with Ron.' Thought that enters her head.

Somewhere near town a man with a few followers stop at a particular area where a dark hair with green jumpsuit reading a magazine and a blue man laughs at his nearly completed plan.

"Lord Shishio. Should we make are appearance known here? One of Shishio loyal subordinate asked.

"No. I'll do it personally." Shishio said as he smiled.

I'm making a few changes to the story. And I also DO NOT own the two series in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. HAD TO BURROW A TABLET, BECAUSE MY KHDX GOT BROKE. JUST SO YOU KNOW I DO NOT OWN THE KIM POSSIBLE AND/OR KENSHIN SERIES. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THANKS AND ENJOY!**

After school Kim was heading to gym double doors to where they begin with their cheer practice. When Kim entered the other cheerleaders were talking until a certain brown haired noticed her walking towards them.

"So Kim... Who are you going to prom with? " The brown haired girl asked.

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Junior prom." Bonnie says it like it's the most obvious.

"It's just a dance." Kim said.

"Just a dance?" Bonnie replies, "Kim, it's not just a dance. It's a way to show off our hot boyfriends as cheerleaders. So you better find a hot guy, before you get stuck with the bottom of the food chain," just as she finished her defence when a loud voice "HEY KP! With a smug look on Bonnie's face and said " or worse." As Ron came towards the girls, but failed to notice a worried look on Kim's face.

When Kim got home she was still thinking about what Bonnie told her about prom. After putting her school bags down she decided to find someone to talk to. When Kim approached the living room where her father's watching the sports channels.

"Dad?" Kim asked. "I want to ask you something?"

"Sure, Kimmy Cub, just a minute," Dr. Possible replies. Then lowers the volume to the TV, then spun around to face her daughter. "OK, what is it?"

"Boys." Kim answered.

"Oh, um, just one moment," Dr. Possible said nervously as he quickly dial a number on his del phone. "Hi honey, Kimmy wants to talk to you."

After Kim received the phone she begun talking to her mother about having to go to prom with Ron. The next day Kim was walking with her friend Monique and they talked about basically "girl talk".

After Ron's morning training with the "lotus blade" he decided to get a quick shower before heading to school. As Ron was getting ready for school he notice an old photo of him and Kim.

'If only I can tell Kim the truth my "special" skills other than a distraction' Ron thought as he was getting into his "normal" red jersey. Ron was out the door with his little naked mole rat "Rufus". On his slow moped Ron ended up thinking about having a weird dream before his second visit to Yamonuchi.

(Ron's second Yamonuchi vist)

_"Sensei, I've been having weird dreams lately." Ron says._

_"What kind of " dreams"? Sensei asked._

_"It's about my short time being you " know", Ron said. "I'm seeing a few guys I fought before I came back to be Kim's sidekick."_

_"I see. It might be nothing." Sensei says._

_"Maybe... But I just have a strange feeling about it." Ron says as he went to pack his bags for his trip back to Middleton._

_'Stoppable-san, if I have a guest you may be caught in a storm that's coming. I hope you can pull through it, when it comes.' Sensei thought._

Present day:

'Maybe I'm just over thinking this things.' Ron thought.

**Please review and be nice, because this is my first fantic. Thanks! (By the way, do you guys know how to change the password dots to where I can see it. Let me know how. PLEASE!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FIRST FIGHT IS COMING SOON! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME. KEEP R&amp;R MY SSTORY. Again I DO NOT OWN THE KIM POSSIBLE NAME OR THE KENSHIN SERIES. THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

The three friends sat at the food court at Middleton mall enjoying their after school hangout. Half an hour later, Ron announced that he was getting them drinks for all of them. After Ron leaves; both girls continue their conversation quietly.

"What if Bonnie in her stupid way right?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Girl. Are you actually letting Bonnie's " perfect" prom date get to you?" Monique questioned.

"No, I'm not... OK maybe a little, because all the other cheerleaders got their " perfect" boyfriend, while I'm going with Ron." Kim sighed.

(While Ron walked back with their drinks)

Ron was returning to the his friends table, when he accidentally bump into somebody.

"Ron?" The tall man asked, who's wearing a white jacket with an black kanji sign on the back and a red headband.

"S-S-Sanosuke?" Ron stuttered.

"Hey! It is you. How you and Rufus been?" Sanosuke asked happily while Rufus jumps on his shoulder.

"Fine man, but I've got to head back to my table. Come on." Ron said.

When Kim saw Ron returned she noticed the guy next to him with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Hi ladies," Sanosuke says politely.

"Hi." Both girls replied.

"Who are you? Kim asked.

"Sanosuke Sagara," Sanosuke replied. "I'm a friend of Rons'."

"How did you and Ron know each other?" Monique asked.

Just as Sanosuke was about to answer; he remembered him and Ron's "little chat" before they arrived.

_**(10 minutes ago)**_

_**"Sanosuke. Before we met the girls, please don't tell them that instead of going to " Camp Wannaweep" I've became a short term apprenticed to an assassin in Japan. " Ron plead.**_

_**"Wait! You never told her about your time during your " supposed " trip." Sanosuke asked surprised.**_

_**"No, I've prefer to keep it quite unless I REALLY need it." Ron answers.**_

(at table)

"We've eended up as bunk buddies at camp." Sanosuke lied.

"Oh, ok" Monique replies.

After a few minutes of questioning, Sanosuke claimed he had to go somewhere else. As he was about to head out when he forgot to ask Ron something.

"I might need a place to stay so... Can I stay at your place? Sanosuke asked.

"Fine." Ron replies, "But I won't be home yet, because I have a few errands to run and groceries."

"Whoo! Ron's home cooking." Sanosuke exclaimed as he left. Ron chuckled to himself.

(Drakken's lair)

"Shego, this may be my greatest plan evr-," Drakken stop mid sentence. "Who in the HELL are you?" "How did you get in?" "Shego?!"

"My name is Makoto, Shishio.". Shishio says. " As for how I just "walked" right in. I'll make this brief, I want to make deal with you."

As Shishio began to set a deal with Drakken even though he could easily kill, but he needed Drakken's man power and face for his true goal. Just as he was about to leave.

"Oh, don't forget, if you try to screw me in ANY way," Shishio states as he draws his sword. "I'll come find you and slit throat."

"G-G-Got it." Drakken stuttered. 'Man... He's insane. I wonder how he ended up all bandage wrapped.' Drakken thought.

(Ron's house)

At the Stoppable house Sanosuke was sitting at the front door waiting for Ron to get home and start cooking.

"Man, what's taking him so long." Sanosuke asked himself. During that time a man wearing a black looking uniform with a cap and a plain pair of white gloves. He also seemed to carry a wooden box with an kanji sign.

**I ALMOST FORGOT CHECK OUT THE LIVE ACTION KENSHIN MOVIES. COOL FIGHT SCENES.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORING MY FIRST STORY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOME MORE. And again I DO NOT own the Kim Possible and the Kenshin series. Thank you! Enjoy!**

"Hello, sir, would you like to be interested in purchasing some herbal medicine?" The medicine man asked as held out some herbs.

"Sorry, but I don't own this house." Sanosuke replies.

"Oh, ok, thank you for your cooperation." The medicine man said as he begin to pull his hand back.

"Who are you 'really'?" Sanosuke asked as he took the mans hand and then turned it. "Because your palms shows some blisters not from selling stuff, but from wielding a sword."

"Where is Mr. Stoppable?" The man asked.

"Like I'll tell you!" Sanosuke shouted as he threw a right punch that connected on the man's jaw, but didn't made him move.

"That's a shame... Guess I'll just leave him a message." The "medicine guy"said. He pulled the fist that punched him, then came to Sanosuke right shoulder with a strike that ended up being dislocated, then followed up by a spining back kick. Sanosuke slam onto the front door causing the door splintered.

" Just so you know. You're punches may be strong for a normal person, but compared to many battles I've been it's weak." The "medicine guy" said as he pulled out a hidden sword, then placing the sword tip on his other hand like a pool player stance. When the impact of the speed and force; Sanosuke slammed into the door so hard that the door blew into the house.

"This is why I hate these " stealth swords", never been reliable. " The "medicine man" said throwing the broken sword down. As the man walked in Sanosuke very slowly manages to get back on his feet, but had his head slammed into the ground and knocking him out after he tried to throw a punch.

"When we cross swords again. We'll find out if you still have the killer instinct, since the last time we fought." The man smiled as he walked away then notified that he found his man.

(45min later)

When Ron got closer to his house he had a slight chills that he'd get when something's wrong.

"It might just be my mind playing tricks on me, hopefully it's not a bad si-." Ron whispered to himself, but stop mid-stride. "What the HELL?!

Ron ran inside and saw a blood trail that lead to... " Oh, god. Sanosuke?!" Ron said as he ran to his friend's side.

"Rufus! Find the phone in the kitchen and call Wade. Hurry!" Ron said worriedly. As Rufus went to get the phone, Ron went to his storage case where he keeps his "just in case" supplies.

When Ron came down and saw Rufus dialing to Wade, while he tend to his friend's wounds. After the third ring, Wade answered, Ron motion Rufus to put it on speaker.

"What's up, Ron?" Wade asked.

"WADE! I need you to get the paramedics her ASAP." Ron said loud enough for Wade to hear.

"OK, but why? What's wrong?" Wade asked puzzled.

"I don't know, but an old friend of mine has a serious injury." Ron says, but not giving too many details.

"OK, give me a minute." Wade said as he type on his computer. "All right, Ron, they'll be there in twenty minutes."

(30min later)

After the ambulance leaves his house he notice a few things he's missed. He first notice a box with an kanji sign and a few feet the hilt of a sword. After a few minutes of inspecting the contents of the sword, Ron's suspicion became confirmed.

"Man Rufus, it looks like our " old friend" has decided he wants something from me. This box is a replica to the one's I've seen during my time, but I've never seen it since then." Ron told Rufus. "And the sword was broken from a powerful thrust, maybe I'll call Wade to see " who " bought this sword, because if my hunch is right; I'm not sure if I can beat him right now."

_'If it is him... It looks like he's never lost his power.' _ Ron tought as started tapping his front door with duct tape and trash bags.

**TThank you for reading this chapter. Ron's first fight might be coming soon.(Had to add something)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. Again T own the copyright for Kim possible and Kenshin series. Thank You! Enjoy! R&amp;R Please! (Changed the ending a bit. )**

_Meanwhile..._

_At the Yamonuchi school, Sensei was informed that Stoppable-san has encounter someone from his past._

_"Sensei! I heard Stoppable-san has an unexpected visit." Yori asked worriedly as she greeted._

_"Yes, he informed me. That's why I've asked you to go to Middleton and to watch out for him, that is all." Sensei requested. _

_"Hai, Sensei." Yori responded with a bow as she left to get ready for her trip._

_'It also seems Stoppable-san has begun to encounter some people from his past.' Sensei thought._

_Middleton high..._

On the way to school Ron remember his brief conversation with his sensei about his friend's situation and meeting his "old rival.". Ron has so much on his mind that he didn't notice a sports bike approaching and taking over his parking spot.

" HEY!" Ron yelled. " That's my spot."

"What?! "The voice of a guy wearing a helmet.

"SPOT! MINE! YOU INNIT!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just when it's just me with my bike on-" The guy said while he took his helmet off.

"The blacktop. Yes!" Ron exclaimed. " I'm Ron or I like to call myself "the Ron-man."

"Alright... My name's Eric." Eric introduced himself.

After Ron gave a short tour both guys make their way to the cafeteria line, when Eric notice a certain redhead.

"Whoa! Who's that girl?" Eric asked.

"You mean you don't know that she's "the Kim Possible, the who can do anything as well as saving the world." Ron says surprise. Then added whie pointing at himself "and her best friend/sidekick muahh."

"Wow. So are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Eric asked.

"What?! No. We're just best friends." Ron answers, but in his mind. _'i really wish we were.'_

"Well, looks like I'm going have a chance at one of the hottest girl." Eric says looking.

"Can you please stop talking about my friend like that. It's weird." Ron ssays, but finishing the rest of it in his head. _'And if you even think about trying to do anything... You'll be dead faster than you can say "naco".'_

"Sorry." Eric apologized as they both walk to Kim and Monique's table.

"Hey ladies!" Ron announced.

"Hey Ron, who's your friend?" Kim ask.

"Name's Eric" Eric said as starts to turning on his charm and quickly sitting next to Kim.

"How ya doing?" Eric asked in his charming voice to Kim.

"Good" Kim responded with a blush.

_A few days later.. _Kim invited her boyfriend Eric to dinner with the family, which was unfortunate for Ron. During their pizza dinner Ron was sitting in his chair brewing in jealousy anger. Ron got out of his chair ticked off then headed towards the door before grabbing the microphone to yell at the couple googling eye each other "COOTERS!"

"I wonder what's the matter with Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked worriedly.

Not even paying attention Kim just replied, "He'll just be fine."

When Ron was inside he headed towards his bedroom, but was stop by a voice coming out of the shadow.

'It can't get any worse? Can it?' Ron thought.

"We meet again."

**Thats all folks! Well ron fight the next chapter? Tune in. By the way can someone give some tips on how to write a fight scene. So please R&amp;R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. Gotten lazy and trying part 2. The next chapter might be a bit short... maybe. Anyway here is chapter 7 part a. And again I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE AND KENSHIN SERIES AS WELL AS A FEW QUOTES. ENJOY YO! **

The moment Ron heard the familiar voice from the center of his living room, he knew his night has just gotten even worse.

"Been a long time since the last fought when you were younger ." Saito said.

"Not missing it. " Ron answers, as he silently call for his sword.

"Right instead of being an elite/dangerous you've chosen to give it up to be a sidekick." Saito saying to himself as he lunges.

"Rufus! I need you out!" Ron yelled at his mole rat friend scampered out of his clothes.

As the Lotus blade solidify into a reverse blade Ron wasn't able to completely dodge it in time that the sword manage to stab him in the chest causing Ron to spit out blood, then followed by an round house kick.

"Impressive. You still have the ability to prevent vital organs being pierced." Saito said.

Still having trouble with his chest wound Ron manage to come his breathing down Ron looked up with a completely changed expression. Instead of his usual chocolate brown eyes; it turned into a dark sapphire blue. As Ron slowly got up to his feet he charged at Saito at god like speed so fast that Saito barely manages sidestep and landed with a back kick knocking Ron into a bookself.

'Even with a deep chest wound that boy still has the speed of a assain.' Saito thought. 'The more dangerous his situation is the more "the battosai" returns. Excellent.' Unknown to both fighters two figures came through with one carrying the other.

"Stoppable-san! " Yori exclaimed while carrying Sanosuke. Just as she was about to aide Ron, but was held back by Sanosuke.

"Yori, stop! Ron and Saito are in their own world; you can't get through to him. Besides the only person who can stop them is the one who experienced a battlefield itself." Sanosuke said.

Tune out the outside noise Ron again charge at Saito; who use his signature move again. Fortunately Ron manage to dodge and swung the Lotus blade connecting to the back of Saito neck putting him through the stairs.

"I've learned a lot during my time training. And one of them is "every samurai has their respective 'one attack kill'. For you Saito, yours is your "Gatotsu," which is as lethal as my "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. The drawback is the more you use it; the more chances for me to figure out ways to counter it." Ron says as he resheathed his sword and getting into his stance. "Come, the next strike your head will fly."

"I was supposed to make sure to not kill you, but now so be it I'm going to kill you now." Saito said as he emerge from the wreckage with a small smile.

" 'Kill you now? That's my line." Ron replied.

As Ron and Saito stood facing each other was about to charge at each other, but was stop by a new voice booming out loud. "STOP IT!"

Both fighters turned to see who had interrupted their fight and saw it was a woman wearing a global justice uniform with an eye patch.

"We're in the middle of something good. I won't let you interrupt, even if you are the director." Saito said.

"I've told you to find out if Mr Stoppable abilities are true and to see if he still has "it" and report." Director says.

"Shame, that our "fun" has been interrupted ." Saito said as he was retrieving his jacket and headed towards the exit.

"You're very fortunate to have our fight stopped" Ron said.

"No. You're the "fortunate" one." Saito replied before leaving.

"Saito?" Director Betty asked.

"Oh right my report. "Ron Stoppable "the sidekick" would be of no use to us, but Ron Stoppable "the battosai" might have a better chance."" Saito said before he left.

"Sheesh... Even though he's one of our top agents sometimes I can't figure out what's on his mind." Dr. Betty said.

"Ummm... Excuse me. Can someone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ron yelled.

"Well. Someone needs your help Stoppable." Director said. "Honestly I was seriously in doubt, but now I'm glad to be proven wrong."

"Ok, who needs my help?" Ron asked.

"Me." A deep voice answers. In come a man in his early 50's wearing a high ranking army suit and white gloves. "It's been a while."

"So you're the one behind this, Mr. Yamanaka." Ron replied.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, but I need your help, Stoppable-san." Mr. Yamanaka asked. "Would you like to come take a ride in my limo so we can discuss our problem?"

"You must be really desperate to come find me." Ron says. "And I'm guessing I'm not-" Ron stopped mid sentence by punching his forehead.

"I'm not the only person involved in this am I?" Ron said raising his head and having his eyes going back to normal.

"Yes Stoppable-san, Iet me not waste our time and get right to it." Mr. Yamanaka replied. "Mokoto Shishio wants to start a rebellion against the world."

**HHOPEFULLY YOU'VE ENJOY MY FIRST FIGHT... NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS... I THINK? Oh and please follow and give me reviews, but BE NICE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup everyone! Just finished this chapter and I might change ratings for this story. Anyway thank you for following my story so far. And as always I DO NOT OWN THE KIM POSSIBLE AND KENSHIN SERIES AS WELL AS A FEW QUOTES HERE AND THERE. I REPEAT I DON'T OWN IT. ((Sigh) I wish.) Anyway here is chapter 8. ENJOY**!** (One more thing. I was supposed to release this chapter sooner, but was held on the wrong document,)**

Oh" Ron replied with a woozy expression. " Before we start after i get bandage up before I pass out."

" Ok, so who the hell is he?" Sanosuke asks.

"Makoto Shishio." Ron answered.

" I quit being an assasain after killing a few people so I ended up dropping the reputation I've made and came back home to help my friend Kim to become a teen hero. But before I came back here i heard someone took my role as an hitokiri and ran with it which means " Mokoto Shishio became my successor." Ron says after thanking Yori for bandaging him up.

"Wait you mean he's succeeded you?" Yori asked in a surprise tone.

"Yeah. He did it so well staying in the shadows that only a small handful know about him, even I have never seen his face in person." Ron says. "Wait a minute. I thought he was killed over nine years ago during battle at Kyoto."

Mr. Yamanaka remained silent.

"I see. So he wasn't killed during battle it was by his own people who killed him." Ron says to everyone's surprise.

"At the time we've decided to eliminate " the doer of dirty deeds", so that he won't become a danger to society." Mr Yamanaka explained. " We didn't have a choice then."

"Shishio was a skilled swordsman with a very good intelligence to come close to matching you Stoppable-san. But the difference between you two is that you Stoppable-san only kill to protect. As for Shishio he only accepted his role to show his strength against his enemies and anybody he see as weak. That's why if we let him live he would use this world as his hunting grounds".

"So that's why you guys chose to kill him? Yori asked.

"Yes. We've even gone to the point of pouring oil to his corpse to make sure he stays dead. " Mr. Yamanaka said. "As it turned out the oil didn't kill him, but turned his whole body into blackened char. Now ever since then he's been building an army of blood thirsty fighters and anyone who wants to destroy the peace of this country. In other words he made his own underworld headquarters in Japan, but Mrs Director Betty has informed me that he's been sighted here."

"Wait! You mean that psychopath is currently reside here in Middleton?" Sanosuke asked. "Why don't you send your people to take care of him?

"WATCH YOUR TO" Director Betty said in a commanding voice, but was calmed down by Mr. Yamanaka.

"Ok." Director says in calmer tone. "We've already tried... four times. All high ranked skillful hand to hand combat and weapons. All dead."

"That's why we came to you Stoppable-san." Mr. Yamanaka asks. "Will you lend us your strength again?"

"Hold on a minute. Are you guys saying what I think your saying?" Sanosuke asked.

"What does he mean?" Yori asked.

"They want me to assassinate Shishio." Ron answers.

"You can't!" Yori exclaimed. "Stoppable-san vowed to himself to never kill again."

"Instead of cleaning your guys "screw ups". Sanosuke saidl.

"How dare you?!" Director Betty yelled. But was once again silent by Mr. Yamanaka remained silent while watching Ron.

"So will you become a battosai once again to stop Shishio?" Mr. Yamanaka.

"I d-" Ron stopped mid sentence by the ringing of the phone.

Scuse me" Ron excused on his way to the phone. "Hey Wade. Oh. Ok. I'll be there."

"So are you?" Director Betty asks.

"I don't know... I've quit being assasain for a reason for a short time." Ron replied after hanging up the phone.

"Before I leave can you at least think about it?" Mr. Yamanaka asks at the front door entrance.

"Ok, but I have to go to my friends house for an emergency." Ron replied.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again, Stoppable-san." Mr. Yamanaka said as he and Director Betty leaves.

"Yori. Can you take care of this for me, please?" Ron asked. "Wade says Kim needs me."

"Hai!" Yori exclaimed while carrying Sanosuke and giving a salute, then asked. "Are you going to do it?"

"Honestly... Don't know, maybe. Ron says as he transform his Lotus blade into a disguise as a necklace and headed towards Kim's house.

(Meanwhile After Mr. Yamanaka and Director Betty leaves Ron's house)

"Sir. Are you sure he can beat him?" Director Betty asked..

"Absolutely. He's the only person who has the skills and mentally to stop this." Mr. Yamanaka answered. "Would you need a ride back, Mrs. Director?

"No need. I'm heading to the GJ headquarters, but first I must check with the local police to see anymore information." Director says.

Mr. Yamanaka salute to the director and started headed towards an airport. Mr. Yamanaka closes his eyes hoping with Stoppable-san all is not lost. Not noticing aa shadow loooming near his door until it became too late. A boy in low teens enter the car and quickly subdue Mr. Yamanaka by holding his mouth close and a dagger on his throat, who had a look of shock, .

"I have a message from Shishio. "If you think going to Stoppable-san and have him try to stop me. Your being foolish."" The boy says before he stabs Mr. Yamanaka in the chest causing him to bleed out and throwing his body out on the sidewalk.

"I'm can't wait to see "the legend himself." The boy thought to himself as disappear into the night.

**Hope you enjoy this story so far. I might give a link to a few videos to give visual aides on some chapter**s.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the delay. But finally finished this chapter so here you go. Again for the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN  KIM POSSIBLE AND KENSHIN SERIES AS WELL AS A FEW QUOTES and characters.**

As Ron was approaching the Possible house, he was a bit distracted over the conversation had and the choices has to make. On the second knock the door opened to reveal a very worried look on Kim's face.

"Ron. Drakken's got my dad." Kim said.

"Ok, let's go get him back." Ron said. "But I didn't bring my mission outfit."

"Don't worry, I should still have some of yours." Kim says as she headed by back in her house but stopped and looked back at Ron with a smile. "I knew I could count on you to watch my back."

'I'll watch your back for all eternity if I have to.' Ron thought as he gets ready for their mission. 'And why do get the feeling I'm going to need the "Lotus blade" for this. Oh well better safe than sorry.'

(Drakken's lair)

"Dr. D, I still don't trust this guy." Shego said.

"Nonsense Shego! You heard what "Big Daddy" said." Drakken says while working on his "plan".

(Flashback)

"Thank you, Mr. "Big Daddy"." Drakken says happily. "By the way have you heard of a man named "Shi-shi" something."

"Shishio Mokoto." Mr. Big Daddy answered.

"Exactly. So who is he?" Drakken says.

"He's a man who's good at his "job"." Mr. Big Daddy says.

"Ok… So what does he do?" Drakken ask curiously.

"I've only heard rumors, but he took a mantle from a former soldier." Mr. Big Daddy said.

"Really? And his specialty is?" Drakken ask.

"Assassinations." Mr. Big Daddy answered.

"Ohhhh. He would be a great addition to my plan." Drakken says with a smile. "With him and Shego, no one can stop me."

"That would be unwise." Mr. Big Daddy says.

"Ha! You underestimate me!" Drakken says. "If this "Shi-Shi" something guy tries something I'm sure Shego can take care of him."

"Hm. You've no idea who your dealing with." Mr. Big Daddy says.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of this crazy lunatic." Drakken says. "Now will you excuse me while I flee with your information. SHEGO! WE'RE LEAVING!"

(End Flashback)

"You see Shego, me being partners with him I am invincible! Ha Ha Ha!" Drakken says happily. "A Shego why aren't you laughing?"

"I'm just getting this feeling we're playing with something that shouldn't be played with." Shego says.

"Nonsense! I believe that my grand plan will be a success and if this so called "assasain" tries anything I know you'll deal with him."

'I'm not sure if I can.' Shego thought. 'Super villians and "princess" yes, but former soldiers who kill people for living... I wonder who was the guy he took that mantle from. I bet he's really dangerous.'

(intruder alarm blares)

"Dr. D. We've got company." Shego says as she looked onto the security monitors.

"Let them come." Drakken says.

Ron and Kim manage to infiltrate the lair they were surprised that there was no security gaurds.

"Huh. That's weird this feels a little-" Kim says.

"Trapish." Ron finished.

"Not a word, but yeah." Kim said. "Because normally Drakkens goons should be he-"

Just before Kim finished talking both fell through a trap door into a dark room. Kim being a captain cheerleader manage to land gracefully, but as for Ron fortunately or unfortunately landed with a hard thud.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! You all right?" Kim says as she looked around and see holographic platform.

"I"m all right." Ron answered. 'Not doing any favors to my recent injuries I've got from Saito.'

"Kim Possible and her sidekick who's name escapes me. We've meet again." Drakken holographic image says.

"Oh come on! After all the times we've fought. How can he not know my name?" Ron said.

"Where is my father and what do you want from him?" Kim asked.

"Well Kim Possible that's for me to know and you to find out. As for where, let's just say your father is a bit "tied up"." Drakken says and pointing to a giant aquarium with eight octopus legs sticking out. "Oh and I hope you enjoy my other "toys" for you to play with. Farewell KIM POSSIBLE! FAREWELL! And who are you again?"

"Why do I even try?" Ron says with a sigh. "Oh crap!"

Both Kim and Ron were about to rescue Kim's dad, but was suddenly surrounded by at least a dozen goons. Kim with her surperior cheerleader ability easily took out a few goons. During the fight unknown to both teen heros a wall mounted lasers starts firing randomly.

"Ron! DAD!" Kim yelled, while fighting with one of the goons.

"On it!" Ron yelled.

Kim's quick thinking gave her an idea, when she noticed one of the goons getting blasted to syntogoo. Using her athletic ability to force every last syntogoo to get blasted. After finishing dealing with the syntogoons, she noticed Ron was having issues with the squid. She quickly ran to help Ron

"OW! OW! OW! Ru-Ru-Rufus!" Ron yelled while being slamed to the ground knocking Rufus out of his pocket. Rufus awoke from his slumber in Ron's pants to see Ron being slamed to the ground by a giant tentacle. Walking over to the tentacle to bite it to release his owner just as Kim diving into the aquarium. It took a little bit over half an hour Kim manage to free her father from the giant squid.

"Dad. Are you all right?" Kim asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Mr. Possible answered. "All I remember is 'wanting pineapple on my pizza.' Then nothing."

"Dad, let's get you home." Kim says. She was leading her dad towards the exit; she noticed Ron headed towards a double door.

"Ron! Where are you going?" Kim yelled.

"Just need to check for something." Ron answered, while reaching into his pocket for Rufus and handed to Kim. "Here hold on to Rufus will ya?"

"Why Ron?" Kim asked. "We've already saved my dad."

"Only for a few minutes, okay?" Ron asked.

"Fine. Just a few minutes or I'm coming to get you my self, ok?" Kim said. "Beside I think we need to have my mom check my dad out."

"Be back in a few minutes." Ron says.

**Well there you go. Man this chapter was a bit longer than I thought. Hopefully I can get another chapter done to post for you guys. I would not mind hearing what you guys think. So please leave a comment. Thanks!**


End file.
